


A Bumpy Journey

by asklouistomlinson91



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Mpreg - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asklouistomlinson91/pseuds/asklouistomlinson91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are having a baby, but things don't turn out the way they want. Follow them on their bumpy ride to parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bumpy Journey

 Louis was 8 1/2 months pregnant with Harry's baby. The 23 year old didn't think ever in a million years he would be pregnant. One Direction was still on tour and in 6 weeks it would be and it was cutting it close, since Louis' due date was on 5 weeks away. Every time Louis would walk across the stage, Harry would worry about him going  into labor. He was more focused on Louis moving around and doing funny things on stage, that he would forget all about the song he was signing. He always tried to make Louis rest and open up to him more. Louis never did any of  that, except he did stop going to practice/rehearsals.

Harry just got back from doing a rehearsal. He left a sleeping Louis in his hotel room. He came back and saw Louis was still asleep. He smiled at seeing Louis'growing bump as big as ever half on the bed and half off the bed. He kissed his sleeping boyfriend and Louis got up immediately. Louis said, "Don't you know it's rude to wake up a pregnant person."

Harry laughed and said, "No,I didn't I better add that to list of things I learned from you from being pregnant." Louis smiled at him and said, "The baby didn't move a lot when i took a nap. It was nice." "I bet it was. I don't know the last time you didn't need to take all the pillows or toss and turn all night." "Oh don't worry, the baby will probably be up all night after tonight's concert." "Yes the baby always does after we do a concert."

Harry got in the bed with Louis, cuddled with him, and rubbing his belly. Louis smiled and said," The doctor says the baby will be big. I can feel it everyday. I'm scared what if I can't do it? Harry said, "Then we will see what the doctor says and see what is best for you and the baby." "Do you hate me, because I didn't want to know the gender of the baby?" "No i like surprises." "Like how i told you I was pregnant?" "Yeah you shouted it out in one of the shows." 

Louis laughed and the baby started to kick. He said, "But, I was thinking you know the doctor put the gender of the baby in an envelope. I brought it with us in case we wanted to know." "Do you want to know now?" "No, not yet. I want to wait a little bit longer." "Okay I'll wait until you are ready."

During that night's concert Louis, started to feel real contractions. He tired to hide the fact that he was in pain, from Harry. But, ever once in awhile he would steal a glance at Harry getting worried for him. Louis rushed off the stage when the contractions got really intense.

Harry rushed offstage to where  Louis was. He was kneeled over a cahris. Harry said, "Louis are you okay? Or you need to see a doctor?" Louis shook his head no." "Louis please, you are in pain. You need to see a doctor. You son't wnat our baby to be born here," Louis said, "No Harry I'm okay. It's just the fake ones." "Still I'm staying with you. the rest of the guys can finish without us." "Harry? can we just go back to our room. I want to soak with you and to know what our baby is." "Yes baby, we can do whatever you want to do." Louis smiled and have Harry a kiss. "Just out letting us know he or she will be here very soon." "Yes I know."

Harry took Louis to their hotel room, and harry got the water ready. Louis was looking at his naked body in the bathroom mirror. He was rubbing his belly with all the stretch marks covering it. Louis said, "Weird to see my belly  this big and the stretch marks covering it." Harry said, "But it's for our little baby. He is she is growing inside of you everyday and i love to see it happening. It means i know that you and the baby are healthy and safe."

They both got into the tub and harry started gently putting water over Louis' belly. Louis smiled and said, "You're a good daddy to our little baby." Harry smiled at him and said, "Only the best for you two." "I'm ready to know what our little baby is." "Yeah me too." "I think our baby is a girl." "I think it's a boy."

Harry got the envelope, that was in the edge of the tub. Louis was rubbing his big belly. Harry opened it and said, "Louis? Are you ready to start the next chapter of our lives with our son?" Louis teared up and said, "We are having a boy Harry! We are going to be daddies to a little boy." "What do you want to name him?" "I like Finn." "How about Finn William?" "I love it already."

Harry started rubbing Louis' belly. Harry said, "Hi! my little Finn William. I love you. You're out little miracle baby. Your daddy bounces around on stage so much, you'll probably want to be rocked a lot when you're here. Mandy you will have my hair and daddy Louis' eyes." He gave Louis' belly a few kisses, and Louis said, "You get attached to him more everyday. You two will be the best of friends." I love you both so much." "We love you too."

A few weeks later the guys were throwing Louis and Harry a baby shower. Harry knew all about it and helped the guys whenever we could.. Louis who was now 3 weeks away from having their son. He skipped a few of the shows, from feeling uncomfortable and tired. Harry was trying to Louis to go to the baby shower, but she still had to keep it a surprise for Louis.

He was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Louis was on the bed rubbing his growing baby bump. Harry said, "Louis, since we don't have a show tonight, why don't we go out on one last date before our son comes?" Louis didn't say anything. "Louis? Did you hear me love?" Louis said, "I don't have anything to wear anymore. Everything is either too tight or you can see my bump sticking out, plus, I'm too uncomfortable to want to think about going anywhere." "Please  Louis?

Harry came out of the bathroom, seeing Louis trying to get off the bed. He helped Louis get up and he said, "I know your are tired and uncomfortable, but it will be the last time we can do something for each other before the baby comes." Louis gave a weak smile. "Everything will be okay. it's just 3 more weeks and you'll be your old self again." Louis said, "Truth is I do want to go out, it's just that for two days not, since I last did a show. I haven't felt the baby. I called the doctor and she told me something to help make him move like, drinking juice and poking my belly. He still hasn't moved. I'm worried about him. i told the doctor, nothing was working. She made me an appointment at one of the local hospital's but its in two days. That's why I don't want to go out. I'm scared, worried, and nervous for our son." "Maybe it's because, he doesn't have enough room in your belly anymore? Or it's a sign he's coming any minute now?" "You know what? Maybe I can go on a date. Maybe it will take my mind off him not moving." "And I'll help you find something to wear." "Good luck with that mission."

2 hours later they were at the restaurant where, the baby shower was being held. Harry blind folded Louis, he took it off and his mum, sisters, brother, Harry's mum, and the guys all yelled surprise. Louis started tearing up and said, "I didn't think we would ever get a baby shower, being on tour and all." Harry said, "The guys did most of it. I just supervised some things." "Well I love it and our son loves it too."

30 minutes into the party, Louis was talking to his mum, Jay. He said, "Can you believe you are getting your first grandson?" Jay said, "It seems like yesterday I was pregnant with you and now, you're the one having a baby, and making me a grandma." "I'm scared though, I can't feel the baby move." "It's proebably jsut from not having any no space in there. If anything was wrong your doctor would have made you get induced by now." "You're right she would have wanted me to see her as soon as possible." "Don't worry about it right now love. It's your baby shower, your day to be spoiled with baby gifts and to be pampered." "Yeah my day to shine."

They started opening gifts, and that is when Louis started to feel weird. He didn't know how to explain it to Harry. He tried to, when they took a break from the gifts. Louis said, "It's a weird sensation. i don't know how else to describe it. i need to go see the doctor. I need to know Finn is okay." Harry shook his head and said, "You go to the car, and I'll let everyone know we are going." "Okay love."

When they got to the hospital the doctor quickly examined Louis, She was giving him an ultrasound. She looked at their baby for a long time. Louis was getting worried, he was holding Harry's hand really tight. The doctor finally looked over at them and said, "I'm sorry Louis, it looks like the baby is stillborn. the baby isn't moving and there's no heartbeat. We need to either do a c-section or induce you." Louis was trying not to cry, but he started sniiffling. Louis said, "I want a c-section. Going through the pain of labor to get nothing from it, would just hurt too much." "Okay we'll prep the O.R. for you."

After the c-section was over, Harry and Louis got to hold the'r baby, before the nurse took him away forever. Louis cried move and said, "I loved him and talked to him everyday when he was inside of me. I did his room, and now we don't have him to put him in it. I'm so heartbroken Harry. I can't think straight." Harry tired to consul Louis, but nothing helped. Harry said, "The doctor said we can try again in a few months." "i don't think I ever want to try again." "Louis you couldn't have helped him. The doctor didn't think about him dying. She just wanted him to move for you. I still love you Louis with all my heart. i will always want to have so many kids with you. We both want a big family. Please Louis, don't give up on that dream becasue of hwat happened. you did everything to protect him. The doctor jsut forgot to think through the whole problem and solution. Maybe we'll have antoehr son and we can name him Finn?" "You know how to cheer me up Harry. We will have other babies but, it will be whner i know, i can have the baby without any troubles." "No matter if that tkaes months or years. I will always be by your side." "That's why I love you so much Harry." "I love you so much too Louis."

5 Years later, Harry was playing with his daughters Juliet age 4 and Diana age 1. They were all playing tag, when Louis came waddling out of the house. The girls ran over to him and gave him kisses and hugs. harry came over as well and have him a passionate kiss. He said, "How are you Louis?" Louis looked down at his bump and said, "We're good."

Juliet started touching Louis' bump and said, "Didn't daddy have a baby appointment today? that where daddy was?" Louis smiled and looked down at Juliet, that had Harry's eyes and hair. He messed up her hair and siad, "yes love that's where i was." "Is everything good with baby daddy?" "Yes everything is more than fine actually.

Diana tried walking over to them, falling a few times. Louis picked her up and said,"Look Diana babies in daddy's tummy." Diana didn't care, she cuddled into Louis' arms falling sleep." Harry said, "Wait....did you just say babies?" Louis shook his head yes and showed him and Juliet the picture. "Twins Harry, two little babies." Juliet said, "Yay!!!!! Two babies. Hope they are sisters."

Louis smiled as kissed Harry. He siad, "Actually love, your getting two brothers." Juliet started running around the yard sop happily. Harry rubbed Louis' bump gently and Harry said, 'Let's name one Finn." Louis smiled back at him and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

 

 


End file.
